La Luz en mi Oscuridad
by AkenoMizore
Summary: (AU). Su vida solo se centraba en recordar su terrible pasado, ese que no lo dejaba avanzar y que lo atormentaba cada día, desde el momento en que la conoció, supo que era una persona especial, ella le devolvería la alegría a su vida y él le mostraría que podía ser la luz que la guiara en su oscuridad.


**Disclaimer:**

Tanto Bleach como sus personajes pertenecen al mangaka Tite Kubo, yo solo utilizo sus personajes con el fin de crear esta historia.

Aquel día era como los otros: simple, frío y aburrido; no había nada en especial que lo sacara de su rutina diaria. Desde que había ocurrido ese terrible accidente su vida cambió para siempre. Era 14 de febrero y se podía presenciar el trajín de las parejas que iban felices tomadas de la mano como si el mundo no existiera; solo ellos; y eso era lo que más odiaba de aquella fecha, no soportaba ver la alegría que los demás emitían, despreocupados, como si nada les importara, sin tener ningún problema en sus vidas, algo del cual no podía disfrutar, giró la cabeza a su derecha, viendo hasta como los niños disfrutaban de este día, soltó un suspiro de frustración, pronto llegaría al lugar donde más le agradaba estar, pasaría a tomar un té y volvería a su casa hasta que el día terminara.

Los recuerdos de los 2 años anteriores atormentaban cada una de sus noches, había intentado de todo por sacarse ese mal recuerdo de su mente, pero no lo lograba, todo por ese maldito día, la fecha en el cual perdió lo más valioso que tenía, por eso había venido a Karakura para empezar una nueva vida dejando su pasado atrás concentrándose solo en sus estudios, por suerte encontró la zona de Hueco Mundo donde pudo acostumbrarse bien, el lugar era muy modesto y sencillo donde podía vivir en tranquilidad; pensar que se había mudado hace un mes sintiéndose completamente en casa, como si hubiera vivido ahí toda su vida.

A sus 20 años cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que tenía una vida perfecta, era joven y apuesto, de tez blanca, cabello negro y unos ojos verdes tan profundos que escondían un gran dolor, era la edad en la que uno vivía para divertirse y no para abarcar tantos problemas. Salió de sus pensamientos al recibir el boleto de la cuenta; terminó su té, pagó el precio de su consumo y emprendió camino hacia la salida rumbo a su casa.

Al salir del lugar decidió que hoy se olvidaría por completo de todo lo que le sofocaba, solo por un día quiso tratar de vivir sin tantos recuerdos que lo hacían sufrir por dentro, por primera vez no tendría que preocuparse de su pasado o de ningún otro problema, nada de lo que ocurriese se lo iba a impedir; el camino a su casa era pasando el banco de la ciudad y cruzando la autopista, era una suerte que su apartamento quedara tan cerca de la cafetería. Al tratar de llegar al otro extremo de la calle, pudo observar como una chica pelirroja atravesaba la autopista; aunque estando algo despistada; sin notar como un auto se aproximaba a una gran velocidad, por acto reflejo se lanzó hacia ella, esquivando el auto y rodeándola con sus brazos evitando así que saliera lastimada por la caída.

Ambos terminaron en el suelo, él sobre ella, al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba rápidamente se paró ayudando a que ella también se levantara.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó en un tono tranquilo.

\- Sí. Gracias – contestó ella un poco tímida.

Por suerte para la chica, él no se dio cuenta de su timidez – la próxima vez al cruzar se más sensata, no debes andar descuidadamente por la calle, está rodeada de peligro – le advirtió aunque no sabía porque estaba siendo amable con ella.

\- Esta bien – le respondió en un susurro – gracias.

\- Entonces asegúrate de hacerlo – le dijo antes de mirar su reloj fingiendo estar ocupado –tengo que irme, solo no andes tan distraída – le aconsejó para volver a emprender su camino a casa, sin embargo un ruido hizo que detuviera su paso y voltease, encontrándose con la misma chica de antes tirada en el suelo en consecuencia de haber chocado contra un pequeño puesto de frutas; que se encontraba cerca del lugar; y haciendo caer algunas de ellas.

El chico corrió hasta llegar donde ella y la ayudó a pararse.

\- En qué problema te has metido ahora – sonaba algo molesto, no tenía que entrometerse en los problemas de otros y aun así no sabía porque seguía haciéndolo.

\- Lo siento – le respondió – y perdóneme señor por haber chocado contra usted – se disculpó al vendedor totalmente apenada.

\- No hay problema señorita – le dijo – además comprendo su estado, así que no tengo nada en contra suya.

\- ¿Estado? – preguntó confundido al no entender que era de lo que hablaban, pero poco después se sintió mal y algo preocupado - ¿acaso está embarazada?

\- ¡No! – exclamó la chica sorprendiéndolos a ambos y moviendo su cabeza y sus manos en forma de negación, riendo nerviosamente y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¿A quién le estas diciendo "no"? – preguntó el chico aún más confundido ya que la joven se encontraba en dirección opuesta a ellos, pidiéndole disculpas a una pared.

El señor vendedor suspiró – no joven, no me refería a eso – habló llamando su atención – como ya lo habrá notado, lo que trataba de decir era que la señorita no puede ver nada a su alrededor y es por eso que no la culpo por lo ocurrido, ya que en parte no tiene toda la culpa.

Eso si no se lo esperaba, no podía creer que aquella chica fuera ciega, aunque eso justificaría el porqué de su comportamiento distraído y sin cuidado. Volteó su vista fijándose en como ella estaba con la cabeza baja y su rostro reflejaba lo avergonzada que estaba en ese momento.

\- Y ¿que se supone que haga? – el chico tomó la palabra.

\- Prácticamente no puede llegar sola a su casa, así que ¿podría usted acompañarla?

Perfecto, otro problema con el cual lidiar - está bien, me haré cargo de ella – le respondió con resignación.

La muchacha se sorprendió, pero aun así no quiso oponerse.

\- Bueno, adiós jóvenes y tengan cuidado al caminar – se despidió el señor.

\- Lo haremos – le respondió antes de caminar frustrado con ella a su lado. Solo quería un día tranquilo, solo uno, acaso era tan difícil.

Se detuvo un momento haciendo que ella también se detuviese – necesito tu dirección para poder llevarte a tu casa.

Ella se veía algo nerviosa y preocupada por lo que le acababa de pedir – la verdad es que… es que… no sé cuál es mi dirección – le dijo algo asustada.

Ahora sí que estaba preocupado - ¿Qué? – le preguntó incrédulo – y… ¡¿Cómo demonios crees entonces que vamos a llegar a tu casa?!

\- Es que yo siempre salgo acompañada de mi prima, así que no sé qué camino tomar hacia mi casa – si de una cosa estaba seguro, era de que a esa chica podían raptarla fácilmente.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué saliste sola? – aunque no estaba seguro de si querer escuchar o no su respuesta.

Ella seguía algo nerviosa, pero de igual manera se lo explicó – en ese momento, mi prima dijo que iba a prepararle algunos chocolates caseros a su novio, ya sabe, por el día de San Valentín; pero luego la escuché decir que se había olvidado de comprar el chocolate, entonces pensé que tenía que ayudarle en algo, así que salí a comprarlos yo misma. Aunque creo que no fue una buena idea – sonrió apenada.

\- ¿Pero porque lo hiciste? ¿no entiendes en lo que te pudiste haber metido? – le preguntó.

La chica dejo de sonreír – es porque quise serle útil, quise ayudarla, pero no todo siempre sale como lo deseo – bajó su rostro con tristeza – pensé que podría recordar los lugares a donde fui, pero terminé perdiéndome y de seguro preocupándolos.

Aunque no le importara lo que le ocurriese a los demás, no sabía porque con ella era diferente – pero de seguro se darán cuenta de que no estas y te buscarán.

\- Creo que eso pasará dentro de una hora ya que cuando me fuí no había nadie.

\- ¡¿Te escapaste?! – preguntó asombrado.

\- ¡Es que tenía que serle útil! – suspiró – ella me dijo que la esperara en casa, y sin embargo no la escuché – se lamentó.

Esto era un gran problema, ahora ¿Qué se suponía que haría?, ella estaba a su responsabilidad, bajo su cuidado, no podía dejarla por ahí, ya que si le ocurría algo todo los cargos irían en contra suya, entonces no tendría como escapar ya que también tenían un testigo que los vio. Maldita suerte la que tenía.

Tenía que pensar en algo – ¿por casualidad no tendrás un lugar al cual frecuentas diariamente? – preguntó esperando su respuesta.

Ella se tomó su tiempo en pensar en los lugares a los cual le gustaba ir – el parque – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿El parque central? – volvió a preguntar el por si no había escuchado bien.

\- Si – respondió ella – mi prima siempre me lleva cuando se lo pido, es como mi lugar tranquilo – lo dijo con mucha ternura recordando esos momentos junto a ella y disculpándose mentalmente por la preocupación que fuera a tener cuando no la encontrara en casa.

La miro tratando de saber que era lo que pensaba – bueno supongo que si tanto te gusta ese lugar será ahí donde te irán a buscar – se lo dijo pudiendo notar como crecía la alegría de la muchacha – vamos – y empezó a caminar.

Ella se sorprendió de la amabilidad de este; aceptando su ayuda, trato de seguirlo oyendo sus pisadas, pero al momento de dar el segundo paso, tropezó con una piedra, sin embargo fue el quien evitó que cayese otra vez.

Sin previo aviso la tomó de la mano asustando a la chica – si no lo hago, volverás a tropezar, así que te guste o no lo haremos a mi modo – lo dijo en un tono demandante, evitando así que la chica dijese alguna palabra de oposición.

El chico era extraño, pero eso solo incrementaba su interés por conocerlo.

\- ¡Apúrate mujer! – la llamó haciendo que reaccionara.

El camino era muy silencioso y la curiosidad de ella se encargó de romperlo.

\- Disculpe… ¿Podría decirme cuál es su nombre? – le preguntó tímidamente.

\- Y ¿para qué quieres saberlo, mujer? – le respondió.

\- No me digas mujer – se sonrojó – suena extraño; además mi nombre es Orihime, Orihime Inoue.

Esto le extrañó un poco a él, no pensaba que tuviera ese lado exigente y con mucho carácter; aunque el apellido le resultaba familiar – me llamo Ulquiorra Cifer – le dijo – y lamento mucho decirte que a pesar de haberme dicho tu nombre, te seguiré llamando mujer.

Se molestó un poco mientras hacia algunos gestos extraños – usted es malo Ulquiorra.

Aunque ella no pudiera verse, los gestos que hacia eran demasiado graciosos para que al pelinegro le sacara al menos una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Que tal si para pasar el tiempo, en cuanto nos tome llegar al parque, nos hacemos preguntas para así conocernos mejor – preguntó ella tratando de ocultar su emoción.

Pero que rápido cambiaba de humor esta chica, pensó – y ¿qué preguntas quieres hacerme? – le preguntó algo curioso.

\- Bueno… por ejemplo: ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

\- ¿Comida favorita? – preguntó confuso.

\- Si, ya sabes, todos tenemos una – le explicó.

\- Entonces yo soy la excepción – le aclaró.

\- Uhmm… ¿en serio? Entonces ¿tu música favorita? – volvió a intentar.

\- No tengo una – negó otra vez.

\- Y… ¿tu película favorita? – intentó nuevamente.

\- Tampoco tengo uno – no sabía a donde quería llegar aquella mujer con todo eso.

\- Quizá… - no pudo terminar de hablar.

\- Y no vayas a preguntarme si tengo algún animal favorito – la cortó.

Ella negó con su cabeza – eso no era lo que te iba a preguntar – sonrió – era ¿cuál es tu número favorito?

\- …Creo que eso si puedo responderte – se rindió, aunque si tenía una respuesta para eso.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es? – se alegró.

\- Es el cuatro – le dijo.

\- Bien, gracias por la entrevista señor Cifer – le dijo tratando de sonar lo más seria posible como las entrevistadoras que escuchaba por la radio.

\- Que graciosa – respondió sarcásticamente.

\- Je je je, es broma, igual, gracias por responder al menos una de mis preguntas – le dijo con aura de decepción.

Ulquiorra al verla no pudo evitar reír en su interior, esa chica sí que era algo rara.

\- Pero gracias a ello ya hemos llegado – le avisó mientras entraban al parque juntos.

\- Tan pronto, sí que el camino era corto – respondió feliz.

Aunque no lo pareciera, para él también había pasado muy rápido.

Al entrar al parque se podía ver lo grande y amplia que era, adecuada para parejas, familias y niños, para todos en general, se dividía en dos partes, en la primera había un campo de juegos para los niños y cerca de allí un campo de minigolf, y en la segunda había un pequeño puente desde donde se podía ver el estanque lleno de peces multicolor y aves acuáticas. Todo el parque estaba rodeado de diversas flores coloridas y una gran variedad de aves y mariposas volando libres por el lugar, por último en el centro del parque había una bellísima pileta, la cual en las noches era iluminada por luces de colores convirtiendo al lugar aún más hermoso de lo que ya era.

\- Ulquiorra, aquí hay muchas aves ¿verdad? – le preguntó entusiasmada.

Esto lo volvió a sorprender – sí, pero ¿Cómo es que lo sabes si no lo puedes ver? – pregunto confuso por su comentario.

\- Pero eso no impide que los escuche – respondió – el hecho de ser ciega hizo que mi sentido del oído fuera más desarrollado con mayor precisión los sonidos de mi alrededor – dijo con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro – este es un lugar hermoso.

\- ¿Cómo es sabes que este lugar es hermoso? –esta chica hacia que despertara su curiosidad.

Ella cerró sus bellos ojos grises – es porque lo siento – le susurró – este lugar te da la bienvenida con un ambiente agradable, el canto de las aves armoniza muy bien con el lugar y te acoge con la misma calidez de tu hogar – explicó, sintiendo la brisa acariciar su rostro, hasta que un sonido la distrajo - ¿escuchó eso Ulquiorra? – dijo – era un canario – soltó la mano del chico siendo guiada por el canto del ave – ¡y ese sonido era el de un colibrí! – dijo emocionada al escuchar otra melodía.

Ulquiorra solo la veía perplejo, se presenciaba lo feliz que estaba en ese lugar mostrando una sonrisa sincera, despreocupada y llena de alegría.

Orihime lo sorprendía cada vez más, quería saber cómo era posible; que ella teniendo un problemas más grande que él; no dejaba que eso la deprimiera o afectara su vida diaria.

Él no quería ser débil y dejar que su pasado domine su vida actual, eso era lo que no quería, volviéndolo frio e indiferente con las personas, no quería que sus antiguos sentimientos lo afectaran, era algo que solo quería olvidar.

Un ruido hizo que volviese a la realidad, saliendo de sus pensamientos, vio a Orihime en el suelo y siendo ayudada por un extraño con el cual había chocado.

\- ¿Ahora qué sucedió, mujer? –le regañó cuando los alcanzó – y usted podría te… - no pudo terminar su frase ya que frente a sus ojos se encontraba un extraño chico de cabello azul, el cual era su único, y muy cercano amigo, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, y aunque el negase su amistad, muy en el fondo sabía que eso era verdad - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó serio.

\- ¿Ulquiorra? vaya, vaya, que sorpresa verte por acá, pensé que eras un antisocial – le dijo al percatarse de su presencia y viendo de reojo a Orihime - ¡Oye! No sabía que estabas acompañado – trató de molestarlo – de igual manera, ya me disculpé con ella por mi descuido.

Ulquiorra suspiró algo enojado – Grimmjow, ella es la señorita Orihime Inoue; mujer, el estúpido con el cual chocaste es Grimmjow… mi amigo – terminó de presentarles, lo último diciéndolo con dificultad y recelo.

\- Mucho gusto – habló él.

\- Igualmente – respondió ella regalándole una sonrisa.

El pelinegro de pronto se extrañó de lo que su "amigo" llevaba en sus brazos - ¿y eso? – le preguntó señalando al pequeño cachorro que sostenía.

El peli azul bajó la mirada para ver lo que señalaba - ¡Ah! Esto, lo encontré al pasar por aquí, al parecer no tiene dueño y solo me siguió, pero luego salió corriendo y al tratar de alcanzarlo, choqué con ella – bajó al pequeño – aunque tampoco debería quedármelo ya que mi apartamento no permiten tener animales – le dijo pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza algo preocupado.

Ulquiorra lo llamó con la mano para que se acercara un poco más – oye, no es lo que tú crees – le dijo mientras su amigo le mostraba una sonrisa pícara con la intención de querer molestarlo – ella es ciega – le explicó.

Grimmjow al parecer tomó con asombro la noticia – espera un momento ¿me estás diciendo que ese chica de dulce sonrisa, es ciega?

\- Si – le respondió – y solo trato de ayudarla.

Wow, que era lo que pasaba aquí, esto sí que lo sorprendió ¿Ulquiorra preocupado por alguien, y encima de una completa extraña? eso sí que no se lo esperaba, de la nada volvió a mirar a Orihime – parece que le agradas – le dijo acercándose a ella, Ulquiorra al verla lo siguió - ¿podrías quedártelo?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Orihime, quien se encontraba sentada cerca de ellos en el verde pasto mientras acariciaba al pequeño animal que se encontraba cerca suyo.

\- Si, nota que le agradas mucho, así que ¿Por qué no te lo quedas? – le dijo – yo de todos modos no podre cuidarlo por el estricto reglamento del lugar donde vivo – explicó.

Orihime estaba más que feliz, siempre quiso un amigo para no sentirse sola – está bien, yo lo cuidaré – le respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír también a Ulquiorra.

Esto sí que lo estaba asustando, primero Ulquiorra preocupado, y ahora ¡¿sonriendo?! No lo había visto así desde antes del accidente, eso de alguna manera lo alegró – bueno, se me hace tarde, Orihime fue un placer conocerte, me caes bien, así que cuídalos, adiós – comenzó a despedirse para luego empezar a correr.

\- Así lo haré, adiós – gritó Orihime, cargando al cachorro en brazos y confundida por su último comentario.

\- Adiós, y saluda a Nel de mi parte – se despidió sin prestar atención de lo que había dicho el peli azul.

\- Esta bien – le sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto fastidiaba a su amigo – y buena suerte con tu cita – terminó de decir para así desaparecer del lugar.

Ni que decir que Ulquiorra estaba más que enfadado, por suerte no tenía que explicar a lo que se refería el idiota de su amigo, se colocó a un lado de ella para guiarla mientras seguían su camino por el parque.

\- Ulquiorra, ¿esto es… una cita? – preguntó un poco sonrojada y nerviosa a la vez.

Maldito Grimmjow, se las iba a pagar – no, esencialmente eso se da cuando dos personas ya comienzan a salir un tiempo como amigos, para conocerse mejor y ver si puede funcionar una relación – explicó algo incómodo por la situación en la que se encontraban.

\- Eso ya lo sé, crees que no podría saber algo tan fácil – le respondió sorprendiendo al muchacho – mi prima me contaba de sus citas con su novio, así que se algo del tema –le aclaró

\- Si, estas en lo correcto – le respondió volviendo a su estado pasivo.

\- ¿Presumo que usted habrá tenido muchas citas y novias, así que tendrá experiencia en eso? ¿No? – preguntó llena de curiosidad y ansiosa por saber su respuesta.

\- Solo tuve una – respondió con melancolía en su voz.

Orihime se entristeció un poco y no supo porque, pero pensó que fue por la suerte que él tenía al saber sobre ese sentimiento que tanto anhelaba sentir – y ¿Cómo es estar enamorado? ¿Es tan hermoso como dicen? – quiso saber aún más ansiosa.

\- Enamorarse, querer, amar, sentir ¿qué son esos sentimientos mujer? yo los veo a todos iguales, es un tema con el cual no he podido lidiar – respondió sin entender lo que significaban.

\- Entonces ¿no sabes que es estar enamorado? ¿Qué era lo que sentías por tu novia, si no era amor? – esto confundía a Orihime y se alejaba de la respuesta que quería obtener.

\- Según tengo entendido es querer estar al lado de aquella persona y no alejarte de ella jamás, eso fue también lo que sentí ¿eso es cierto, mujer? –preguntó mientras caminaban, intrigado por la curiosidad de saber por fin que era eso del corazón y los sentimientos.

\- Eso es cierto – respondió – pero a mí me explicaron diferente, mi prima me dijo: que las personas aman desde lo más profundo de su corazón, ahí donde residen esos sentimientos de querer estar a su lado, hablar con esa persona y que con solo verla hace que tu corazón se agite rápido, sabiendo así que esa es la persona correcta de la cual no quieres alejarte; amar es entregarlo todo por esa persona recibiendo a cambio solo su corazón; eso fue lo que me dijo – respondió segura de su argumento.

Aquel pelinegro junto a ella no supo que decir, todo esto solo había sido para confundirlo aún más, ya no sabía; ni estaba seguro; de lo que sentía, si era cierto lo que le dijo ella, sintió que su relación anterior no era basada en amor, ya que nunca sintió lo que la pelirroja había descrito, por aquella a la que un dia dijo amar.

\- Las personas como usted, mi prima y Grimmjow tienen suerte de experimentar esos sentimientos – le dijo mostrando tristeza en su rostro y voz – ya que yo nunca podre sentir lo mismo que ustedes.

Sin embargo el cachorro que llevaba la chica, escapó de sus brazos, y ella al tratar de seguirle el paso tropezó otra vez, haciendo así que Ulquiorra corriera a su lado y la sostuviese en brazos evitando así que cayera nuevamente.

La tenía sujetada delicadamente de la cintura para no lastimarla, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y sus hermosos ojos verdes se perdieron en los grises de ella; ahora que la veía de cerca se percató de lo hermosa que era la muchacha, su rostro con rasgos finos y delicados, su cabello largo y sedoso; y lo frágil que era su cuerpo al tenerla en sus brazos, parecía un bello y delicado ángel que había caído en sus brazos, sintiendo una sensación cálida de protegerla llenando su alma y su corazón.

La chica, aunque no pudiese verlo, lo sentía tan cerca de ella y solo eso basto para sonrojarla fuertemente, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería alejarse de él.

Ulquiorra al verla así sintió un fuerte deseo de besarla, se preguntaba mentalmente que demonios estaría haciendo, pero aun así poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios sintiendo a centímetros su agitada respiración.

\- ¡Orihime, Orihime! – el llamado al nombre de la chica los interrumpió e hizo que Ulquiorra la separase de su lado inmediatamente.

Se acercaron hacia ellos una chica de cabello negro, seguido de un peli naranja.

\- Por fin te encontramos Inoue, nos tenías muy preocupados – le dijo el chico de extraño cabello color naranja.

\- Si Orihime, nos tenías muy preocupados, no debiste irte sin decir nada, no sabes lo asustados que estuvimos al no encontrarte en casa – dijo abrazándola.

\- Lo siento Rukia, no quise preocuparlos – realmente estaba arrepentida por haberlos hecho preocupar, pero no de haber salido, ya que puedo conocer a Ulquiorra y fue lo que más le gustó del dia.

\- Esta bien Orihime, lo importante es que estés a salvo - de pronto se dio cuenta del otro individuo - ¿Quién es él? – le preguntó susurrándole cerca su oído.

Ella obviamente supo que se refería a Ulquiorra así que se lo presentó a Rukia – es Ulquiorra Cifer, él tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme cuando me perdí y también me acompañó a esperarlos a ustedes – le respondió.

El chico solo atinó a saludarlos – un gusto en conocerlos – les dijo cordialmente.

\- Igualmente, estamos muy agradecidos de que haya cuidado de Inoue – le dijo el chico que al parecer era el novio de la prima.

De pronto Rukia miró debajo de ella encontrándose con el pequeño cachorro – Uhm… ¿y esto? – preguntó viendo como el cachorro ladraba y movía la cola, saludándola alegremente.

Ella al escuchar los ladridos les respondió al saber por quién lo decía – es el cachorro que me dió un amigo de Ulquiorra, ya que dijo que no podía hacerse cargo de él – le explicó.

\- ¡Pero si es tan lindo! – comentó Rukia encariñándose con él.

\- ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? – preguntó Orihime con emoción.

Rukia al verla supo que no podría negársele, quería demasiado a su prima para decirle que no – está bien, nos lo podemos quedar.

\- Si, y esto te ayudará a tener un poco más de responsabilidad – agregó el peli naranja.

\- Gracias Rukia, gracias Ichigo – les agradeció con suma alegría.

\- Bueno Orihime es hora de irnos – le dijo Rukia recogiendo al cachorro que al final no había ido muy lejos de ellos.

La muchacha se sintió muy triste al saber que no volvería a ver a Ulquiorra, se acercó a él, con mucho cuidado de no caer – gracias por todo Ulquiorra – comenzó a despedirse bajando la cabeza para que no viera las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir - espero que algún dia nos volvamos a encontrar – terminó de decirle sintiendo un punzón en su pecho.

Ulquiorra también se sintió un poco triste pero aun así se lo negaba mentalmente – sí, también espero volver a encontrarnos – le dijo mientras la veía marchar con ambas personas.

Más adelante ella se encontraba con la vista perdida que reflejaba la tristeza que sentía. Rukia se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su prima, le entregó el cachorro a Orihime y la sorprendió con una pregunta – ¿te gusta, verdad? – ante aquello Orihime solo se sonrojó, al ver su expresión recibió su respuesta – es muy lindo, tiene el cabello negro contextura delgada, tez blanca y unos ojos de color verde que te podrían cautivar – agregό por ultimo.

Orihime con solo imaginarlo hizo que se sonrojara aún más, en su mente se plasmaba la imagen de una persona perfecta.

Al dia siguiente Orihime le pidió a Rukia que la llevase al parque, era cerca de las 11 de la mañana y quería volver a sentir esa calidez que sintió al entrar por primera vez con otra persona que no era su prima, fue con su pequeño amigo; al cual lo llamó Shakdon; pero al entrar sintió que le faltaba algo muy importante, Rukia la dejó ahí y le dijo que volvería luego de 2 horas a recogerla.

No sabía a qué había llegado a ese lugar, tal vez fue por las molestas insistencias de Grimmjow o porque tenía que hacer algo ahí. Negaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido de ayer, como también ese pequeño sentimiento que había empezado a florecer dentro de él. Llegó allí sin saber qué era lo que esperaba que ocurriese y se llevó una gran sorpresa al volverla a encontrar siendo guiada por el pequeño cachorro que Grimmjow le obsequió. Tuvo un poco de miedo de acercársele, creía que podía sentirse algo incomoda por lo sucedido ayer antes de la llegada de su prima, así que pensó que sería mejor irse, sin embargo vió como el cachorro iba corriendo hacia la dirección en la cual se encontraba arrastrando consigo a la chica, entonces cuando la mascota paró, el chico la sostuvo para que no chocase contra él.

\- Vaya, parece que todo lo que te he dicho sobre tener cuidado no sirvió para nada – le reprochó.

Orihime no podría creer que lo hubiese vuelto a encontrar - ¡Ulquiorra! – le dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, sorprendiendo al chico – pensé que no volvería a hablar con usted – eso lo dijo con un tono de voz triste y preocupado.

¿Ella estaba triste de no volver a tener contacto con él? Esto, no supo porque lo alegró en el fondo - Pues pensaste mal – le respondió - puedes venir y hablar conmigo cuando quieras – le dijo para luego soltarse del abrazo.

Esta se quedó perpleja, ¿él también quería de su compañía? – pensé que no querías ni verme por los problemas que te causé.

Él solo sonrió – es cierto que en un principio si me causaste muchos problemas, pero ahora ya me he acostumbrado a lo rara que eres, mujer – pensó que volvería a molestarse, pero le extrañó más lo que hizo luego.

Tuvo mucha curiosidad de saber cómo era, y desde que su prima lo había descrito, se quedó pensando toda la noche en cómo sería Ulquiorra, entonces subió sus manos con cuidado tratando así de buscar su rostro, en cuanto llegó comenzó a delinear suavemente cada parte de su rostro, grabándolo en su mente – eres como mi prima te describió – le dijo cuándo acabó, para luego bajar su cabeza - ¡Y te he dicho que no me digas mujer! – le reclamó a gritos con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

El chico soltó una pequeña risa, era la primera vez que Orihime lo escuchaba reír y al ser ella la causa de su risa, su alegría creció aún más.

\- Tendrás que conformarte ya que te seguiré llamando así hasta que me canse – le respondió.

Esta vez ella si se enojó – ¿porque es malo conmigo Ulquiorra? – pero eso solo le causó más gracia a él.

Desde esa vez ambos habían acordado encontrarse todos los días en el parque a la misma hora de siempre, desde las 11 de la mañana hasta las 2 de la tarde, ese horario era muy adecuado ya que él estudiaba por las tardes y aún tenía tiempo para charlar con ella. Pasaban sus horas conversando, conociéndose mejor y así formando una linda amistad, hablaban hasta que viniesen por ella a recogerla y el volvía a su casa para luego ir a estudiar.

Todo esto cambio la actitud de Ulquiorra; eso lo podía notar Grimmjow y todo aquel que lo conociera; se le notaba un poca más feliz, mas sociable con las personas, ya no era tan frío ni distante como antes y aunque él tratase de ocultarlo, estaba consciente de que lo que decían era verdad.

Habían pasado meses desde que se conocieron y Ulquiorra había recibido una propuesta para estudiar en el extranjero, así que decidió que después de terminar sus estudios allá volvería y le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos, esos que había tratado de ocultar en vano, volvería siendo una persona nueva dejando atrás todo su pasado y comenzando una nueva vida, en la cual la veía a ella. Le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era más que amistad y tampoco le importaba si podía ver o no, solo quería cada vez estar más a su lado, protegiéndola. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que le esperaba.

Al llegar al parque la vio sentada en una de las sillas del lugar, su mirada reflejaba dolor y tristeza mientras acariciaba a Shakdon. Se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado.

Ella sin mirarlo le dijo – Ulquiorra, necesito decirte algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo – cada palabra lo pronunciaba con dolor – voy a casarme dentro de seis meses – le dijo queriendo derramar algunas lágrimas.

Ulquiorra no sabía que decir, esa noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría, estaba enojado, cerró con fuerza sus manos – no sabía que tenías novio – solo pudo responder eso.

La chica se entristeció aún más – tampoco yo – respondió – mi prometido es alguien que no conozco.

El joven estaba al borde de la desesperación ¿Cómo era posible eso? pero no quiso decir nada y dejo que ella continuara.

\- Fue algo que acordaron cuando yo era pequeña, mi familia es una empresa muy importante en tecnología y le ofrecía mejorar las ventas de su compañía. Para mi hermano lo que más le importaba era cuidarme y sabía que no iba a depender siempre de las personas, así que pensando en mi bien firmó el trato con la familia Ishida, eso fue lo que me contó Rukia – dijo sintiendo un dolor en su corazón – pero que más podía esperar, ¿tú crees que alguien sería capaz de enamorarse de alguien como yo? solo sería una carga más en su vida, fui una tonta al creer que eso pudiese pasar – dijo para luego comenzar a llorar.

No le gustaba verla así, ¿pero que podría hacer? no podría brindarle la clase de protección que su difunto hermano tanto anhelaba para ella.

Orihime secó algunas de sus lágrimas – y ¿qué era lo que ibas a decirme, Ulquiorra?

Ya se estaba olvidando de eso, si se iba a casar al menos debía decirle porque no podría estar en su boda – me voy a estudiar al extranjero – le dijo – así que no podre estar el día de tu boda – terminó para despedirse y marcharse del lugar, no quería estar cerca de ella sabiendo que sería de otro, no lo soportaba.

Por alguna extraña razón ella se sentía algo decepcionada al recibir su respuesta, volvió a llorar sintiéndose sola en su oscuridad.

****** 6 meses después ******

Era 14 de Febrero. Había pasado un año ya, un día como hoy en el cual lo conoció, con esa actitud fría y distante que ocultaba muy en el fondo lo que él no dejaba mostrar a nadie, sin embargo fue ella la que atravesó ese gran muro, revelando lo que tanto quería ocultar, sus sentimientos…

Se podía presenciar lo oscura que era la noche, abajo todos estaban acomodando la recepción para la boda que se celebraría en breve. Orihime se encontraba en el segundo piso terminando de ser arreglada, de pequeña se imaginó a este día como el más feliz de su vida, sin embargo era la novia más triste y melancólica que se hubiese visto.

\- Orihime, no debes hacer esto – le dijo su prima entrando a la habitación, haciendo que todos se retiraran dejándolas a solas – lo que más le importaba a Sora era tu felicidad, y si tu felicidad está a su lado nadie te impedirá a que vayas con él – esto último lo dijo con tristeza y dolor, sabia lo mucho que estaba sufriendo su prima y no le agradaba nada verla así.

\- Es mejor dejarlo de esta manera, además él no me ama, solo me tuvo lástima – estaba a punto de soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas cuando su prima la detuvo.

\- Te equivocas Orihime, él no te tuvo lástima y si lo conocieses mejor sabrías de sus sentimientos – soltó un suspiro – hoy en la mañana vino su amigo peli azul a hablar conmigo.

\- - - - Flashback - - - - - -

\- ¿Usted es la prima de Orihime? – le preguntó algo agitado al haberle resultado difícil encontrar la casa.

\- Si, si lo soy ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar? – le dijo ella medio confusa.

\- No puede dejar que Orihime se case – Rukia se sorprendió – usted no sabe lo mucho que sufrió mi amigo al enterarse de su boda, ella lo ayudo a superar su pasado y volvió a ser el de antes del accidente, hace 3 tres años ocurrió algo que lo devastó y lo hizo sufrir mucho, ese día iban en un auto su madre y su prometida cuando otro auto en la dirección contraria se atravesó en su camino y al tratar de esquivarlo se salieron de la carretera provocándole la muerte a ambas, desde ese entonces el no volvió a ser el mismo hasta que la conoció, Orihime lo trajo de vuelta y le mostró ese sentimiento, aquel sentimiento que tanto le hacía falta. Necesito que evite esa boda.

\- - - - - Fin del Flashback - - - - -

Orihime se quedó sorprendida – ahora dime si de verdad te tuvo lastima, creo que hasta tú misma sabrás la respuesta – le dijo Rukia y salió del lugar, dejando entrar a otra persona tras de ella.

\- Veo que alguien está triste en el día más importante de su vida – le dijo Uryu Ishida, el heredero de la compañía Ishida y su prometido, Orihime se sorprendió y trato de excusarse – no tienes que explicar nada, ya lo sé todo – hizo una pausa para luego continuar – solo vine a decirte que a mí no me importa la compañía y tampoco me molesta casarme contigo solo para cuidarte, lo que vine a preguntarte es si realmente soportaras tener una vida así, con alguien que no amas y que sabes que nunca te brindara amor, porque yo te podré ofrecer miles de cosas pero no creo poder darte mi amor, ya que ese lo ocupó otra persona, ahora te pido que escojas, si casarte y ser infeliz a mi lado o renunciar a esto y tener la oportunidad vivir feliz con la persona que amas – le dijo todo esto y salió de la habitación para que esta reflexionara, dejando muy pensativa a Orihime. Alguien volvió a entrar en la habitación; el sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue lo último que escucho Orihime antes de ser llevada a quien sabe dónde por aquella persona desconocida.

En el hotel, todos esperaban a que llegara la novia, sin embargo algunos sabían que eso no ocurriría.

– ¿Al fin hiciste que entrara en razón? – le dijo Rukia.

– Creo que captó muy bien lo que le dije, fui muy claro – le respondió – ¿y tú? – le preguntό.

– Si, si, no te preocupes que ya me encargue de avisarle de la situación – le dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Cuando la persona se detuvo, ella se encontraba algo asustada al no saber lo que ocurría – ¿Quién está ahí? si no me lo dice, gritaré fuerte – le advirtió a quien quiera que sea que se encontrase a su lado.

\- Vaya ¿tan rápido te olvidaste de mí? – le preguntó la persona.

Orihime reconoció su voz y sin miedo alguno lo abrazó exclamando el nombre del desconocido - ¡Ulquiorra! – le dijo llorando de felicidad.

El la consoló en sus brazos – ¿qué pasa mujer? ¿por qué lloras? – le preguntó preocupado.

\- Pensé que no volvería a estar a tu lado – respondió ella.

\- Pero si es tu boda, no deberías estar así – le dijo sorprendiendo a la chica.

Ella se molestó por su comentario – ¡¿es que aún no te das cuenta de que no quiero casarme?! – se sintió mal, sabía que solo ella sentía esos sentimientos y lo que le dijo Rukia no era cierto.

Ulquiorra sonrió, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar – entonces ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – preguntó.

La chica se alejó un poco – eso no cambiaría nada – respondió.

Esta vez no se acobardaría como antes, no lo haría, había venido otra vez a causa de Grimmjow, ni bien bajó del avión este se abalanzó contra él, diciéndole lo estúpido que era entre otros insultos, solo para luego ser avisado de lo que ocurría en esos momentos.

\- Sí que lo haría – le dijo – si tú me lo hubieras dicho antes te hubiera pedido que no lo hicieras y que huyeras conmigo – no sabría muy bien como expresaba todo eso, definitivamente aquella muchacha lo había cambiado por completo – te hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía, algo que traté de negar por mucho tiempo pero que al fin me doy cuenta de que lo acepté – hizo un pausa mientras veía como ella estaba atónita y confundida por sus palabras – tú me ayudaste a olvidar mi pasado, ese que tanto dolor me causó, pero cuando te apareciste en mi camino me diste un nuevo sentido para vivir – se sintió nervioso al decir aquellas palabras – así que escucha bien mujer, que no lo volveré a repetir – le dijo – te amo – susurró despacio pero audible para los oídos de ella.

Orihime volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos, sorprendiendo a Ulquiorra y sintiendo como este la aferraba más a su pecho, no queriendo soltarla jamás, no creía que lo que tanto había deseado se volviese realidad – yo también te amo – le dijo con pequeñas lágrimas de alegría y con un notable sonrojo.

Él al verla, volvió a sentir la misma necesidad de querer besarla, así que deshizo por completo el abrazo y se acercó poco a poco a los labios de ella y la besó con dulzura y amor.

\- Gracias – le dijo luego de separarse – por mostrarme que mi vida no está hecha solo de oscuridad – le dijo con la más hermosa y tierna sonrisa que él jamás hubiera visto.

****** 7 años después ******

Había una vez una doncella que desde pequeña había sido encerrada en lo más alto de un castillo esperando que algún día alguien viniese a salvarla de esa fría y triste oscuridad en la que se encontraba, espero año tras año, tanto así que su fé y voluntad de vivir se iban extinguiendo cada vez más, pero nunca perdió la esperanza de que algún día su sueño se volviese realidad. El castillo se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque así que era mucho más difícil poder encontrarlo ya que de las personas que pasaban por ahí nunca se atrevían a ir más afondo.

Un dia un joven viajero que se encontraba perdido en el bosque buscaba un lugar donde poder pasar la noche, entonces se adentró más y más al bosque encontrando así el castillo de la doncella. Él sin miedo alguno y lleno de valentía entro en el inmenso castillo y prosiguió a buscar una habitación en la cual pudiese descansar; subió entonces la gran escalera que lo llevaría al lugar más alto, no sabía precisamente lo que buscaba pero algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que llegar allí y que alguien esperaba a su llegada. Terminando de subir las escaleras se encontró con una enorme habitación y una gran puerta, la cual no podía abrirse, así que con todas sus fuerzas empujó de ella, logrando que esta se rompiese. Al entrar pudo percatarse de la presencia de la doncella que se encontraba algo asustada, sin embargo pudo sentir que esa era la persona por la cual esperó tanto tiempo; el muchacho que había escuchado varios rumores de aquella historia nunca creyó que fuese cierto, pero al verla sintió un fuerte deseo de protegerla y cuidarla, entonces con ese pensamiento en mente se acercó hacia ella diciéndole: "te mostrare las estrellas" y la cogió de su mano llevándola hacia el tejado del castillo, quiso enseñarle las cosas que se perdió al estar encerrada por largos años y comenzaría por eso.

Cuando llegaron al lugar el chico señalaba cada una de las estrellas mostrándole lo hermosa que eran y el brillo que transmitían, pero ella solo pudo ver una estrella esa noche, y era la que se encontraba a su lado la cual brillaba con una luz que pedía ser vista entre su oscuridad…

\- Y… ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió después?! ¿Se enamoraron? ¿Vivieron felices para siempre? ¡Qué pasó, que pasó! – preguntó curiosa una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos grises de apenas 5 años.

\- Mañana seguiré con la historia, ya es hora dormir – le dijo una pelirroja con una sonrisa maternal.

\- Pero mamá, tu siempre dices lo mismo y al final nos sales con otra nueva historia completamente diferente – le regañó un niño de cabellos iguales a los de su madre y profundos ojos verdes de 6 años.

Ella les dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura y amor – ¿saben porque lo hago?

\- No – respondieron ambos niños.

\- Lo hago porque al dejarles un final inconcluso ustedes tienen la oportunidad de imaginar y crear un final como mejor les parezca – explicó.

\- Ahh, ahora ya lo entiendo, pero de todos modos tú eres la que sabe el verdadero final de la historia y queremos saber cómo es que termina así que no iremos a dormir hasta escucharla – advirtió la niña.

\- Orihime, es muy tarde, los niños ya deberían de estar acostados – habló un pelinegro entrando a la habitación.

Había sido extremadamente difícil hacer que el la llamase por su nombre, pero para ella al final todo el esfuerzo valió la pena.

\- ¡Papá! – exclamaron ambos pequeños.

\- Papá, mamá no quiere terminar la historia que nos contó, así que nos quedaremos despiertos hasta que lo haga – le informó la pequeña al recién llegado.

\- Orihime otra vez contando una historia que al final no vas a terminar – le dijo tratando de sonar enojado, aunque le era imposible molestarse con ella.

\- Yo no tuve la culpa, ellos fueron los que me pidieron, Ulquiorra – trató de defenderse ella.

\- Si, pero te pedimos la continuación de la historia de ayer, mamá – habló el mayor.

\- Esta bien – se rindió – ahora vayan a dormir, y esta vez prometo que mañana continuaré con la historia de hoy, aunque es más larga de lo que parece – les respondió acostando a los pequeños con la ayuda de Ulquiorra.

\- Hasta mañana Hiro, hasta mañana Kyome – se despidieron Ulquiorra y Orihime.

\- Hasta mañana papá, hasta mañana mamá – se despidieron ellos.

Al salir de la habitación ambos se dirigieron a la suya, en ella habían varias fotos de la pareja, una de ellas era del día de su boda y otra en la cual salía toda la familia. Sin embargo se podía ver que Orihime se encontraba algo pensativa sentada al borde de la cama.

\- ¿Sabes? Si alguien me preguntase si me arrepentía de ser ciega… le diría que no – sintió que Ulquiorra se sentaba al lado suyo, entonces prosiguió – no me arrepentiría, ya que si no lo fuese nunca hubiese podido conocerte y no estaría hoy junto a ti – subió ambas manos tratando de encontrar el rostro de él, en cuanto lo hizo lo acarició – a veces pienso en que fue lo que hice para merecer tanta felicidad – terminó de hablar comenzando a caer pequeñas lágrimas por su rostro.

Él se acercó más a ella y secando su rostro le dijo – eres una persona maravillosa a la cual prometí cuidar y siempre hacerla feliz – la miró con amor – así que yo tampoco me arrepiento de estar siempre a tu lado – entonces se acercó a sus labios y la besó con ternura y con el mismo amor que le profesó aquel día, después de separarse se dispusieron a entrar en la cama recostándose en la cabecera de esta, pues aun no pretendían dormir.

Orihime se recostó en el hombro de Ulquiorra – quisiera que esta felicidad nunca acabara – le dijo ella, y no se molestó en recibir una repuesta sabiendo que pesaba lo mismo que ella.

De pronto se vieron dos pequeñas siluetas paradas en la puerta de la habitación.

\- Mamá, Papá, tuvimos una pesadilla ¿podemos dormir con ustedes? – preguntó con ojos llorosos la hija menor.

\- Claro, no veo ningún problema con eso – le respondió Ulquiorra.

Entonces los pequeños corrieron lanzándose a los brazos de sus padres sintiéndose seguros en ellos.

\- Parece que Shakdon también quiere dormir con nosotros –dijo el pequeño pelirrojo señalando a la mascota de la familia.

\- Un miembro de la familia nunca debe faltar – dijo Orihime haciendo que su querido amigo se uniese a ellos.

Era un momento precioso para todos, el pasar tiempos juntos era lo que más amaban y lo que los había vuelto una familia tan unida.

\- Gracias… por brindarme una grandiosa y hermosa familia – le susurró Ulquiorra cerca de su oído y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que nunca imaginó mostrar, ella a su vez solo pudo regalarle una bella sonrisa sabiendo lo feliz que era él al igual que ella.

Simplemente los niños llenaban cada uno de sus días de alegría y amor, y a su vez ellos entendieron que un padre, exactamente, no siempre tiene que decirte que te ama para saber que lo hace, como también sabían que no era necesario que una madre tuviera que ver para ser la mejor mamá del mundo, sin duda alguna no cambiarían nada de su familia, ya que para cada uno de sus miembros era perfecta tal y como era.


End file.
